eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Norrathian Express
image:TNE_icon.jpgimage:TNE_hover.jpg The Norrathian Express History Note: some of this information is no longer valid in the current live game. it is listed here for historical reasons, so you can see the evolution of the system. LU05 * Now you can exchange messages with your friends via the new in-game mail system. * You can send and receive mail at Norrathian Express mailboxes located in East Freeport and Qeynos Harbor, as well as all districts and villages. * If you have unread mail waiting for you, you will see a mail icon in your Spell Effects window. This icon will always appear in the first slot, and mousing over it will inform you that "You have unread mail." * Members of guilds that are level 15 and higher can purchase their own mailbox through status merchants. * Clicking on a mailbox will open the Mail window, which has two tabs: Inbox and Send. * Mail will be deleted 3 days after opening it, while unread mail will be deleted after 30 days. The time remaining until deletion is shown to the right of each letter. * Letters can contain money or an item, shown below the text of the letter. You can accept these parcels by clicking the Receive Gifts button. * To reply to the sender, click on the Reply button. * You can send along one item or any amount of coin with your letter. To send money, click the Give Coin button and enter the amount you wish to send. You can change your mind by clicking Give Coin again and clearing the amount. To include an item, drag the item you wish to send from your character's inventory onto the slot in the gifts area. You can change your mind by right-clicking on the item and choosing to remove it, or by dragging and dropping it onto an open section of the screen. * You can only send gifts to another character that is a citizen of the same city you are, though you can send text-only messages to anyone. Items sent through the Norrathian Express cannot be Lore, No Trade, No Zone, or Temporary. * Your Inbox is limited to a total of 50 messages. If someone tries to send you a message when your Inbox is full, they will receive a message telling them so. * Plain text letters or those with coin attached cost 10c to send. Letters with gifts attached cost 50c. There is no charge to read mail that has been sent to you. * You can send messages to your friends on other servers, or to those who play EverQuest and Star Wars Galaxies! ** To send mail to someone on another EQ2 server, enter the name as servername.charname ** To send mail to a friend playing EQ, enter the name as eq.servername.charname ** To send mail to a friend in SWG, enter the name as swg.servername.charname ** Players in SWG or EQ can send mail to EverQuest II players by entering the name as eq2.servername.charname LU06 * The Norrathian Express is pleased to announce that they have expanded their popular message delivery service! There are now mailboxes in all city zones as well as most outdoor adventure areas. Nothing will keep these brave couriers from their appointed rounds. LU12 * You can now (for a 5 silver fee) send an in-game mail message to every member of your guild. Address your mail to “guild.” You cannot attach items to the mail, and you can only send messages to the guild of which you are a member. Guild leaders can decide which ranks have permission to send guild mail. LU19 * Much to the chagrin of both Antonia Bayle and the Overlord, the Norrathian Express has expanded its services. * Citizens of Qeynos and Freeport can now mail each other items and coin. LU36 *Alt will now move an item into trade or mail if either of these windows are open. Spam September 1, 2006 http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=253127 *Trial of the Isle players: **Cannot send or receive in-game mail *There is now a Report Spam button in the mail window. Using this button will delete the message, any attachments it has, and will report it to Customer Service for investigation. Locations: right|frame|The Norrathian Express kiosk City Zones Qeynos: *QH: outside the inn, Fish's... something or other *NQ: outside the inn, Irontoe's... something or other *SQ: northmost row, west of inn, east of the 'big housing' (sometimes slow to render) *all starting hamlets have one Freeport: Kelethin: *at the bank *neer the house/tradeskill area Neriak: Outdoor *At the base of Griffon Towers in Antonica and Commonlands *Thundering Steppes and Nek Forest at the docks *Enchanted Lands: at the docks, attached to the building *Zek: at the docks *Everfrost: neer the bell in/out of the zone *Lavastorm: on the mainland, on the beach *Feerott: ? *Sinking Sands docks: behind where you spawn, at the lowpoint neer the heads *''removed on PvP servers'' *Maj'Dul: ? Other Other general notes/information *you cannot send items to your self *mail with items or coin takes 30mins to deliver. sometimes the icon/sound does not immediatly play. *you can see what the "you've got mail" sound sounds like with the /playsound command: /playsound ui_mail_have_unread